


Stimulation Plans

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Everybody has to do their part to help stimulate the economy... that's my story and I'm sticking to it.





	Stimulation Plans

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Stimulation Plans**

**by:** Sophia

**Character(s):** Josh, Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):**   
**Rating:** PG-13... not so much a smut-let as it is a kink-let  
**Disclaimer:** Aaron Sorkin left them orphans but they sure aren't mine.  I really can't afford to be sued, so please don't.  And while I'm at it, I was reading Lacy's Kinky series again last night, so this comes from re-reading that for like the millionth time.  If you haven't read it, go find it now.  Love that stuff.  
**Summary:** Everybody has to do their part to help stimulate the economy... that's my story and I'm sticking to it.  
**Spoiler:** Up to Season 5 and the scene that wigs me out too much to talk about.  
**Author's Note:** Happy Birthday Jori... I hope you like this.  It just sort of came out of nowhere.  I know it's not smut but it's the best I can do on short notice.  If you have a dirty mind, you can fill in a smutty ending for yourself.  Jori posted the challenge that got me writing and she's the one who said it was okay for me to advertise on the list for a beta.  That's how I found Shelley or Shelley found me and the rest is history.  Happy Birthday Jori, you're the best. **Written:** October 21, 2003  
**Feedback:** I live for feedback.  


"Donna!  Where the hell is she... DONNA!"

Josh looked around the bullpen and caught sight of his assistant strolling down the hall swinging a shopping bag in her hand.

"Donna, we're running a country here.  What did you need to buy that was so important you had to leave work?"  His mood wasn't getting any better with her here.  She gave him a hard look that told him she knew what was going on in his mind and that frightened him.

"It was my lunch break, Josh.  I get one of those you know... in fact; there are laws about them.  And on my lunch break I went out and helped stimulate the economy."

"All for the good of the country, right Donna?  So what did you buy?"  He tried to relax.  He really did.  But nothing helped.  Not yelling at Republicans, not peppermints, not Amy.  Definitely not Amy.  The sex was great, but it was with Amy... it wasn't what he wanted. He got this feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was using her.  But then again, odds were she was using him too.  It was more relaxing bantering with Donna.

"Look for yourself."  Donna handed him the bag then sat down at her desk and started typing notes for the next set of meetings.

Josh opened the bag and sifted through the tissue paper to find...

"Donna?"

"Yes, Josh?"  She didn't look up from her typing.

"Is this what I think it is?"  It was hard to speak around the lump in his throat and even in the air-conditioned office he was starting to sweat.

"I don't know, Josh.  Do you think it's a plaid pleated skirt?"  Her expression was blank as she continued to work on the meeting notes.

"What else did you buy, Donna?"  His voice was low and had a husky quality she hadn't heard in a while.

"Oh, the skirt, a tight white button down shirt, a white cotton bra and panties set, white thigh high stockings, a pair of patent leather Mary Janes.  Just a new outfit."  She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and continued typing, staring intently at the computer screen.

"Could I see you in my office for a minute?  Please."  Josh turned on his heels and walked into his office, carrying Donna's new purchases with him.

Donna followed and closed the door behind her, clicking the lock into place.

"Are you trying to kill me?"

"Josh, I spent the better part of a year insuring that you wouldn't die.  Don't you dare accuse me of trying to kill you!"  This wasn't the reaction Donna wanted from her purchases.  She wanted to give him something to look forward to, some hope, some of what he lost when he decided that Amy was the best he could do for comfort.

"Donna?  Do you know what that is?  That's a catholic schoolgirl's uniform.  What the hell are you going to do with a Catholic schoolgirl's uniform?  You can't wear it to work."  He sat down on the edge of his desk and tried to take deep breaths.  His mind was in overdrive... picturing Donna in the sweet demure outfit and then picturing her out of it.  More precisely, him taking it off her, piece by piece.

"You said you wanted to see me in one.  I was going to give you that.  I thought you wanted that.  I guess I was wrong."  She turned her head to the right and stared intently at the map on the wall.

"After all the things that have happened, after everything I've done, why would you do something like this for me?"  His whisper was puzzled and anguished as he stared at her profile.

"God, you are an idiot, Joshua Lyman.  Seriously, who did you bribe to get that Fulbright scholarship?"  She laughed, still staring at the map, a tear pooling at the corner of her eye and beginning the long slide down her cheek.

"It was blackmail actually.  Tell me why, Donnatella?"

"Because I love you, Joshua.  I love you and you need something to give you your hope back.  I thought I could do that for you.  I guess I was wrong again."  Donna blinked rapidly to try to get her emotions back under control although it seemed a bit late for that now.

"And if this doesn't do it, will you go out and buy some equipment?"

Donna turned to face him again and saw the brightest smile she had seen in months.  "A little tough love, Joshua?"

"Donna Moss style.  Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"I love you too.  I wish I could have said that sooner.  I wish I could have..."

"Don't.  Don't look back.  We can't change any of that.  We can just move forward.  Besides, I can punish you with the equipment and you can let go of some of your guilt."

"What about you?  You're guilty of misdirection too." 

Donna leaned over Josh's desk and pulled a wooden ruler from one of the open drawers.  Handing it to Josh, she told him, "I've been a bad girl Mr. Lyman.  You should punish me."  

"Oh God."  Josh groaned and closed his eyes tight.  He couldn't look at Donna right now.  Not if he wanted to be wearing these pants for the rest of the day.

"You have that meeting with the leadership in 15 minutes.  After that Leo and Toby want to meet about the thing.  I'll be here when you get back.  Then we can go to your place and work all this out.  Okay."

"Okay.  I love you."

"I love you too.  Now go run the country, Joshua."  Donna picked up her bag, opened the door and walked right into CJ.

"Hi CJ."  Donna moved around her friend and back to her desk where she pulled the necessary files to hand to Josh as he came out of his office.

"Hi guys.  What's going on?"  CJ's eyes narrowed as she looked from Josh to Donna and back again.

"Nothing much, CJ.  Donna and I were just talking about things we could do to stimulate the economy."  Josh looked CJ right in the eyes as he said it.  He wasn't lying.  He truly believed what he said.

"Economic stimulation?  You two are strange."

"We know."  Josh and Donna smiled at each other and went back to work.  For the rest of the day they thought about all kinds of stimulation plans.


End file.
